NiGHTS vs Waluigi
It's Match 6 of Round Two and things are about to get magically wacky!! NiGHTS of NiGHTS (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) comes face to face with Waluigi of the Mario Series (nominated by Agent Alaska the Suave Gentleman)!!! Which purple-clad bizarre being will triumph over the other? For the tournament's roster, click here!!! For the tournament's interlude, click here!!! For the continuation of the story, click here!!! For John1Thousand's Master of Puppet tournament, click here!!!! The Interlude In the skies of the Mysterious Figure's World The Nightmaren, NiGHTS, had been flying for quite some time now. He had passed mountains, forests, even a desert! Now the purple-clad spirit was hovering above a big urban city. Wonder what's down there. He thought. "I should go and look!" NiGHTS halted mid-flight, then dove down in a rapid spiral. Right before he could crash into the street, NiGHTS propelled himself up and forward, narrowly evading a brutal end. Not a moment later and he saw someone else in the distance. "What's that?" He asked no one in particular. NiGHTS ascended, flew above and then alined right in front of Waluigi, who was fresh off a battle and a discreet robbery. The lanky man had been laughing manically to himself and was startled when the purple-clad spirit decided to abruptly interrupt him. "Greetings!" NiGHTS waved a hand in a friendly, outgoing manner. Waluigi began to panic. Is he here to rob me?! To punish me?! He pondered, sweat forming at the top of his head. He dropped his bag of money and gold and hefted the massive hammer in his left hand. "THIS IS MY GOLD! BACK OFF!" Waluigi didn't even give NiGHTS a second to speak, charging at the free-spirited spirit with his hammer held high. The Melee Sorry for keeping you guys in suspense. NOBODY BLINK. FIGHT!!!! -TheOneLegend :) (60 seconds) NiGHTS hopped back to evade a hammer strike, the spot where he used to stand now a small crater created by Waluigi. The lanky plumber lifted his hammer then charged once again. NiGHTS flew forward and past his opponent, giving the purple-clad man a kick on the back of the head after he did so. He giggled as Waluigi fell on his nose and the rest of his body twanged like a door stopper. The plumber recovered, brushing nose of dirt before turning around with an irritated look on his face. "Why yo-" Waluigi couldn't finish his sentence as his opponent suddenly flew forward and gave him three kicks to the stomach, forcing him back. NiGHTS grabbed ahold of his opponent, threw a powerful head-butt then kicked off from the plumber. (50 seconds) Stumbling back, Waluigi was unable to defend himself from a barrage of energy blasts from NiGHTS' newly summoned Dream Diamonds, the magical ores floating in the air right above the purple-clad spirit. Waluigi, though he was forced back, stood his ground and charged recklessly at NiGHTS. The spirit's Dream Diamonds shone with purple light as they shot off several bolts of energy at the plumber. Despite his lankiness, Waluigi managed to dodge the energy bolts, close the distance and land a hard punch on NiGHTS' oddly-shaped head. He followed up by retrieving his hammer, which had fallen to the ground when the Dream Diamonds blasted him, and struck the spirit with a multitude spinning hammer strikes before launching NiGHTS into the air with an upwards hammer swing. (42 seconds) Waluigi hopped up and grounded his opponent with a hammer strike to the top of the head. NiGHTS crash-landed onto the ground, buried up to the neck in the pavement in a self-made hole. "WHA!" Waluigi called out as he descended down and gave a wickedly strong one legged stomp that bounced the purple-clad spirit out of it's self-made hole and into the air a bit. Waluigi spun his free hand, now clenched into a fist, and hurled it, sending NiGHTS flying back from the impact. (33 seconds) NiGHTS activated his flight and used it to recover and fly right back at his lanky opponent. He held his hands out and purple energy bolts surged out it, sailing in Waluigi's direction. The plumber ducked, shielding his head with his hands, and the energy bolts barely grazed his back. He glanced up just in time to see NiGHTS' foot enlarge in his vision. Needless to say, Waluigi was sent flying back from the kick, tumbling and rolling across the ground and skidding to a halt. He stood up, dazed, and saw stars in his gradually narrowing vision. NiGHTS flew high into the air and summoned a whole slew of Dream Diamonds, all of which hovered in the air all around the purple-clad spirit. Waluigi glanced up and rubbed his eyes. Upon seeing this sudden turn of events, he pulled a magnificent move! The Joestar Secret Technique! (20 seconds) Waluigi turned tail and ran for his life as the Dream Diamonds gleamed with violet light and rained a massive storm of energy blasts. One energy blast grazed the plumber's hat which soon caught alight with purple flame. He took it and threw off of him in response, revealing the wildest and most unkempt style of hair you will ever see and/or think of. As soon as the last of his Dream Diamonds dazzled the last of it's violet light, NiGHTS dove down and chased after his opponent. The distance between them closed at an exponential rate and the spirit gave the lanky man a kick to the back of the head, causing him to fall face-first onto the dirt so hard that it cracked the ground. The purple-clad spirit halted mid-air and floated over to his downed opponent. Right as he neared the plumber, Waluigi's hand shot up and pressed a fist into NiGHTS' face, forcing him back a couple of feet. Waluigi stood up and kicked him to stomach and then head-butted him. (10 seconds) "WHA!" Waluigi lifted his left fist for a downwards smack. However, his last attacks barely dazed the Nightmaren, who shot forward and grabbed ahold of the plumber, then flew high into the air. Once high in the air, NiGHTS let go of his opponent and punched him even higher into the air. "NIGHT MODE!" NiGHTS called out and blasted the plumber with a concentrated beam of energy. After that struck Waluigi, the ever so present Moon shone brighter than before and also blasted Waluigi with it's own beam of energy, sending the lanky man flying into the horizon and vanishing with a twinkle. KO!!! The Aftermath NiGHTS, still hovering high above the city below, gazed out to her his opponent had flown off to, even squinting his eyes to make sure that the purple-clad plumber was done-in by his final attack. After a few more minutes of starry-eyed gazing, NiGHTS finally decided that his opponent was defeated and flew back down towards the city in search of the being responsible for his combat-filled encounters. Never before has the Nightmaren fought so much, even in his own world! With his mind sharp, his senses keen and a couple of Dream Diamonds by his side, NiGHTS accelerated his flight, kicking up dust as he sailed above the distilled streets in the city of the Mysterious Figure's World. The Result This melee's winner is... NiGHTS!!! (Plays All-Star Theme (NiGHTS), Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed) Atop the pedestal, NiGHTS hovers down and lands, before confetti rains down from the air. The Voting NiGHTS: 17 Votes Waluigi: 8 Votes NiGHTS advances to Round Three!!! Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Neutral themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees